Network Literacy Wikia
DDOS Denial-of-service-attack (DOS attack) where someone is trying to make your machine or network resource unavailable by temporarily disrupting services of a host connected to the internet. The hacker tries to overwhelm the servers of a DOS victim. The victim receives a lot of traffic that the server can't cope with and eventually all available resources are used and server crashes. When the traffic comes from multiple sources then we call it a Distributed denial-of-service-attack (DDOS attack). When DDOS is in action it is impossible to stop the attack by simply blocking a single source. Author: Krystian Dobrzycki EC1417090 WPA2-PSK WPA2-PSK is short for Wi-fi Protected Access 2 - Pre Shared Key. It is additionally called WPA or WPA2 Personal, this form of server protection was designed for protection in home Wi-Fi servers. Instead of entering an encryption key, you instead enter a simple pass-phrase which can be a mixture of letters and numbers ranging from 8 to 63 characters long. Author: Jacob Wedderburn EC1402109 Firewall Firewall is an network security system, it is either hardware or software based it controls incoming and outgoing network traffic. An firewall works between trusted network and not trusted network, only traffic allowed onto network defined in firewall policy other traffic is declined. Packet firewalls Packet firewall inspecting the packets that are transferred to computers on the Internet. When a packet passes through a packet firewall its destination address, protocol, and destination port number are checked against the firewall's rule set any packets that aren't allowed onto the network are dropped and not forward to their destination. Packet filtering is a firewall technique used to control network access by monitoring outgoing and incoming packets and allowing them to pass or halt based on the source and destination Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, protocols and ports. Application-layer firewalls As attacks are taking place on web servers and became more common so more need for a firewall that could protect servers and the applications running on them, not only the network resources behind them application-layer firewall technology first emerged in 1999, enabling firewalls to inspect and filter packets on any OSI layer up to the application layer. Author: Faisal Ibrahim , EC1417094 edited by ross jardine ec1631184 Microsoft Windows Networking Essentials The core concepts and technologies of Windows networking Networking can be a complex topic, especially for those new to the field of IT. This focused, full-color book takes a unique approach to teaching Windows networking to beginners by stripping down a network to its bare basics, thereby making each topic clear and easy to understand. Focusing on the new Microsoft Technology Associate (MTA) program, this book pares down to just the essentials, showing beginners how to gain a solid foundation for understanding networking concepts upon which more advanced topics and technologies can be built. This straightforward guide begins each chapter by laying out a list of topics to be discussed, followed by a concise discussion of the core networking skills you need to have to gain a strong handle on the subject matter. Chapters conclude with review questions and suggested labs so you can measure your level of understanding of the chapter's content. Author: Jason Cawley EC1701587 Client Server A Client server is a a server set up to provide real time services or applications to anyone wanting to use their service or application. A example of this would be a web browser a tool to search the web in real time and to find your search results on the network via the server is a way to share resource with clients people connecting via personal computers. From their home this is useful for big business that want to save money and hardware costs by using a client server. and could be used for cloud storage from one server. Over a large network or can virtually use the operating system on many monitors without requiring as much hardware to run effectively and efficiently. EC1702540 William Bristow Network node a network node (Computer, printer, scanner etc) is a connection point in a topology in which data can be sent, crated, saved and received to/from other nodes in a network. Original author: Patryk Kowalski EC1408020 Network Topology a network topology is how computers and other devices used in a network (also known as nodes) connect to each other in a network to send each other data popular topology's * ring topology - a network configuration in which device connections create a circular data path. Each networked device is connected to two others, like points on a circle. Together, devices in a ring topology are referred to as a ring network. * star topology * bus topology * Mesh topology * Tree topology * Line topology * Fully connected topology Original author: Adrian McLeod EC1631356 edited by: Fernando Castro(ec1825995) edited by: Patryk Kowalski(EC1408020) edited by: Ryan Scott(EC1712474) wireless access point A wireless access point is network device that allows a WIFI device to connect and access a wired network. but it can also be an integral component of the router itself making a hotspot, which is the physical location where WiFi access to a WLAN is available. costs less to set up than wired network due to lack equipment needed for a wired network Original author: charlie lamb ec1416130 edited by: Adrian McLeod EC1631356 Routers A wireless router is a device that performs the functions of a router and also includes the functions of a wireless access point. It is used to provide access to the Internet or a private computer network. It can function in a wired LAN (local area network), in a wireless-only LAN (WLAN), or in a mixed wired/wireless network, depending on the manufacturer and model. Routers forward data packets from one network to another. Based on the address of the destination network in the incoming packet and an internal routing table, the router determines which port (line) to send out the packet (ports typically connect to Ethernet cables). Routers require packets formatted in a rout-able protocol, the global standard being TCP/IP, or simply "IP." Routers use headers and forwarding tables to determine the best path for forwarding the packets, and they use protocols such as ICMP to communicate with each other and configure the best route between any two hosts. Routers can do all the things that hubs, switches and bridges can do all in one. Routers Security : # WPA2+AES # WPA+AES # WPA + TKIP/AES # WPA + TKIP # WEP Edited by: MD DIDARUL ISLAM SHOYEB EC:1825920 Hub A network hub is used in networking to send data all devices connected to it. Hubs act as a central connection for all equipment on a network, and are also commonly used to connect segments of a LAN. Sometime referred to as "dumb switches", hubs sends all data to all ports in order to get the data to the intended device. Every device will receive every bit of data sent, but if it's not addressed to the computers MAC address then the computer will ignore it. This means that the hub is generally a lot slower than the standard switch, due to the high amounts of traffic on the network, however a switch will usually cost a lot more than a hub. David Macartney - ec1641449 Edited by Struan Munro - ec1826317 Switch Similar to a hub, a switch connects devices together on a network however a switch will send packets only to the intended devices using a MAC address table. This is known as segmentation and involves a switch breaking down the single collision domain you would find in a hub into smaller collision domains, This reduces the chance of collision and increases network throughput. Laurie Pithie - EC1520155 RJ45 Connector Registered Jack 45 (RJ45) is a standard type of physical connector for network cables. RJ45 connectors are most commonly seen with Ethernet cables and networks. Eight wires needed when attaching connectors to a cable following this order: Pilar Rodriguez Perez - EC1405423 Most of the ethernet cables are 8P8C (eight position, eight contact). 8P8C connectors can plug into RJ45 Red sockets, but RJ45 cables cannot plug into 8P8C Blue sockets, meaning that true Ethernet cable is 8P8C. https://i.gyazo.com/57fdbc9523c91a3293a56d726e933783.png Edited by: Pawel Grochowalski 7 Layer OSI Model The OSI Model is designed to help better understand how the network works. The 7 layer OSI model is theoretical because it is thought to be too difficult to understand in real life circumstances. The 7 layers are:- 7. Application - Application layer in the OSI Model is used to interact with software applications that implement a communicating component. This can be HTTP protocol to communicate with the users. 6. Presentation - The presentation layer is used to ensure that the connected PC’s are communicating in the same language. On this layer data is also translated into a format that can be used by all machines that are connected 5. Session - The Session layer in the OSI Model controls the connections between multiple computers on how the data will be passed. 4. Transport - The transport layer is the layer in the open system interconnection (OSI) model responsible for end-to-end communication over a network. It provides logical communication between application processes running on different hosts within a layered architecture of protocols and other network components. The Transport layer in the OSI Model receives the data and turns it into a packet so the it takes each piece of data separately. 3. Network - Network layer in the OSI Model checks the packets of the data if it has the right destination address to be routed. 2. Data Link - The Data Link layer in the OSI Model is when the data is routed it will also check for any errors and try to fix an issue with it. 1. Physical - The Physical layer in the OSI Model in the main connection of the hardware in the computer system like a NIC and the data can be passed through a physical connection. edited by Jakub Zajac ec1704928 Kerlyn McCue - EC1636259 Zakaria Elbahi - Ec1822826 Domas Grinkevicius - EC1824820 TCP/IP Model Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and the Internet Protocol (IP) is a standard protocol used in most networks, The 4 Layers are: * Application Layer ** Provides network services to applications * Transport Layer ** Transmission of the data using (TCP, UDP) * Internet Layer ** Contains the packet construct that will be transmitted * Physical Layer ** Encapsulation of IP packets into frames for transmission, mapping IP addresses to physical hardware addresses (MAC Addresses) and the use of protocols for the physical transmission of data. Author: Kimon Konstantinou - EC1826251 WEP WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy) is a type of security for wireless networks. It is one of oldest and weakest securities available on wireless network, not used nowadays due to ease of cracking the passwords. There are two methods of auth, which are Open System Authentication and Shared Key Authentication. The WEP Encryption is IV with a key as seed, xored with a text. Author: Pawel Grochowalski EC1822824 Latest activity Network Bridge A network bridge is software or hardware that connects two or more networks so that they can communicate. People with home or small office networks generally use a bridge when they have different types of networks but they want to exchange information or share files among all of the computers on those networks. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Protocols